A Moment To Hold On To
by naleyforever
Summary: a naley ficcy
1. A Blosoming Friendship

1Ms. Vence: class we have a new student today. His name is nathan scott.

We all just stared at him. Me inparticular. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Ms. Vence: You can pick your seat nathan.

There were 3 seats open. One next to josh. One next to Amber and one next to me. 

Everyone was shocked when he went and sat right down next to me. The guys were always on one half of teh room and the girls on teh other. Coodies ya know. Nobody wanted them and sitting next to a boy could give them to u.

Nathan seemed nice though. When he sat down he gave me a smile and said hi. What was i to do ive never actually sat with a boy before!

" hi im haley" I said trying to sound happy. But really i was confused.

" i was wondering why all of the guys are over therepointing to his side- and the girls are over here?

" Coodies" i answered like it was the most obviose thing in teh world.

"o well i dotn have coodies" he said giving me another smile. 

"good" I answered. Flashing him a small smile. 

That day after school i walked home like always. I loved the sweet air and teh wind blowing through my hair.

My parents werent home that often so i had a nanny who took care of me. I called her nanny to make it simple. I walked upsatirs with my spelling homework and sat down on my bed. Most of the words were easy but i couldnt figure out how to use "coarse" in a sentence! I was getting frustrated.

So whenever im frustrated i go sit on my roof. I knwo this was dangerous for a 7 year old but it was pretty much flat. I grabbed the light pink blanket and spread it out. I sat there staring at the stars. They were bright.

Next door i heard someone say my name. It was in a loud whisper. I looked over and there was nathan.


	2. Birthday Hopes

1I smiled at him. He probably couldnt see it but I smiled anyway.  
As the years went by Me and nathans friendship grew. In no time at all We were inseperable. Spent every second together.

I woke to the sound of a tapping on my window. I got out of bed and walked towards it. There sitting on my roof was nathan holding a cupcake. I smiled at him. Pulled up the window and climbed out.

N: happy birthday

M (me): Thankyou

N: so today i made u a cupcake.  
He handed it to her and lit the candle  
N: im not supposed to use matches but this is a special occasion

M: why did u bring it to me at like 3:30 in the morning?

N: last year u told me u were born at 3:37 in teh morning so i wanted to be the first to wish u a happy birthday.

M: oooo thankyou

N: now blow out the candle and make a wish

I closed my eyes and wished for teh thing i wanted teh most. After a second i opened my eyes and blew out the candle. I broke the cupcake in two and gave him half. He took a bite and made a face.

N: yuck!

i took a bite of my half and and thought the same thing

M: well at least i know that u made it

N: hey!

M: i was kidding!

N: okay i got u something else to-he handed me a bag.

I opened it and there was the cutest stuffed puppy ive ever seen

M: thankyou- i gave him a hug  
N: thats what best friends are for.

We sat down on my roof and looked at the stars. We sat in silence for a while. Till nathan broke it.

N: so what did u wish for?

M: for us to stay friends forever

I looked over at him and he looked at me. He gave me a smile


	3. wow that was odd

1We made out way towards our new school. Middle School. WoW.

Nathan walked next to me. He was tall. Very tall. His backpack was draped over his shoulder.

We made our way to the table where they were giving the schedules. Once wed gotten ours we moved to a corner and openeed them. ONE CLASS. Thats all we had together one class. And it was math. Diapointment was all over our faces. Wed always been in teh same class. We stood there staring at our schedules.

M: well than one class

N: wow this sucks

M: yupp  
We stood there more. Silence. The beel rang and we had to part.

N: meet me at lunch

M: k bye

I was upset. We turned our seperate ways and headed towards our class.

Lunch came and we grabbed a table. Nathan said something really funny and we burst out laughing. Soemone interupted ud though

" hi im tim"  
N: hey im nathan  
H: and im haley  
T:do u mind if i sit with u guys?  
N: nope  
So we sat in silence a little longer. Not knowing what to say.

T: so are u to dating? He asked outa the blue

Nathan and i couldnt help it we started laughing again.

N: nope

T: o i just thought cause your a boy and shes a girl and lunch and laughing and...

He didtn finish cause nathan and i were giving him funny looks. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

H: nathan ill meet u outside later  
N: see ya then 

AFTER SCHOOL   
H: that was odd

N: what?

H: when tim asked if we were dating'

N: i know

H: of course i can see why he would think it

N: what do u mean?

H: well nathan were always together. ALWAYS. And when we are were lughing our heads of and smiling

N: i get your point

H: yah...

N: well than haley u wanna be my girl friend


End file.
